


Winding Rope

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles allows Erik to tie him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17561480789/eyes-closed-charles-is-in-heaven-ropes-chase).

Eyes closed, Charles is in heaven. Ropes chase lines over his chest, around his neck, up his back in a pattern he could never hope to trace himself. Only Erik knows how this works. Suspended, Charles doesn’t care about the how - he only cares about Erik’s hands and his wonderful, beautiful mouth.

Erik’s hand trace over the ropes that criss-cross over Charles’s abdomen like a craftsman observing his work. Charles opens his eyes, fuzzy-headed with desire. The look in Erik’s eyes only makes him ache. He’s never seen Erik like this before, so filled with lust that it turns to anger.

“Damn you, Charles,” Erik growls, his hand large and firm on Charles’s face as he holds him still. He licks a long stripe up the side of Charles’s face - and he should find it disgusting or downright bizarre, but his cock pulses and he wants more than he knew was possible.

He pants Erik’s name as if it is the only word he can remember any longer. Erik’s hands run over his skin, grabbing onto his body time after time. Charles’s shoulders ache from the strain of bondage and he longs to be free so that he could reach out and grab hold of Erik, to simply take what he wants, what he needs from him.

Erik’s hand lingers on his inner thigh, so close to his pulsing cock and yet not nearly what he needs. It is so tempting to reach out - he can feel the constant murmur of Erik’s thoughts. If he reached in and tweaked, he could have himself out of the ropes in barely a moment.

His self-restraint is more powerful than any man-made bondage.

He pants for air as Erik’s hand finally wraps around where he needs it. Erik’s mouth skims against his neck and shoulder, with just the faintest hint of his teeth against Charles’s sweat-soaked skin. Charles’s hands form useless fists above his head as Erik’s fist moves on his cock, stroking and playing with him slowly.

“Erik,” Charles moans. “Erik, my friend, please - please, I need this, I need…”

Erik hushes him gently. He runs his free hand over Charles’s back and down onto his arse, his grip tight and claiming. Charles’s head falls forward and he closes his eyes again, gasping for irregular breaths as Erik slowly and certainly takes him right to the edge. Erik knows how to manipulate his body better than Charles does; he knows exactly how to make him squirm with desire. It’s so easy to hand himself over to Erik, so easy to let go. Charles sags against the ropes and against the warm heat of Erik’s body, giving himself over - knowing that Erik will take care of them when he can’t take care of himself. Trust is all he needs. In Erik’s hands, he feels no need to worry.


End file.
